paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Versions
Warning Be careful before upgrading the game, sometimes it brings a lot of bugs. If you have a rooted phone always make a backup before with an application like "Titanium Backup". On the other hand, wait some feedbacks of others users. Versions v1.1.9 (build 45) Fix : *Hitfix resolving critical error. (deletion of islands from previous build 44) *"If you restore your island from a reserve copy, we will gift you ingame bonus to compensate caused troubles. Administration sincerely apologizes for caused incovenience." * * Compresation = 50 Pastries, 100,000 Cash v1.1.8 (build 44) New : *added leaderboards *automatic road building to planting buildings *now you can invite your friends via Facebook, Twitter or email and recieve additional bonus ingame. *new "Gift code" option. Using gift codes you can recieve additional money and bonuses ingame. You can find codes at our Facebook group or at our parters websites *new convenient achievment interface *improved game stability (source : https://market.android.com/details?id=com.seventeenbullets.android.island) Fix : *delete all duplicated buildings made with the Move to Store trick New bug : *unforltunately sometimes it deletes non duplicated buildings as well... *some users report that their buildings or structures disappear after cleaning or visiting friends island v1.1.5 (build 40) New: *Tries to get root access. *Sociality feature theme slightly reworked. *Offer to install and play "My Country" for 5 Piastres. Many users have reported that they did not get the 5 Piasters even if they installed "My Country". Turns out they were giving you 5 My Country Piastres :( Fix: *You can no longer use the Move To Store trick to duplicate your buildings. Other: *Causes a lot of phones (HTC, Samsung, MyTouch, Sony Ericsson...) to run real slow after using the app or to have serious low memory issues after using the app. *Detects duplicated buildings if they exceed the maximum building count and deletes the excess buildings. *Lots of problems reported after installing "My Country" alongside Paradise Island. v1.1.3 (build 36) Fix: Pirates Chest only requires one tap to be opened. v1.1.1 (build 33) Fix: Getting paid for cleaning v1.1 (build 32) sociality feature added: now you can visit other people's island and invite friends. New buildings: Aerostat, Jewelry store, Indian parliament, Persian Palace, Mahalasa temple, Computer Technology Museum, Mysterious Castle New bugs: Getting paid for cleaning, Paving over your friends Island, Level 39-40 loop v1.0.21 (build 31) v1.0.13 New bug: Move to store v1.0.3 Fix: Fast money, added time cheat protection v1.0.2 New bug: Fast money How to Downgrade Android: Insure that Unknown Sources is currently checked in your Application Settings and then simply install the apk file of the old version over the top of the new version. Note that older versions may not have all the current buildings in the game and may behave unexpectedly. We cannot distribute or help you locate apk files in any way, so please do not ask. If you need to learn more about installing non-market applications in Android go HERE as it is outside the scope of this wiki. Ezcry4t3d 00:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC)